


Shuttered In

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Theon catches Sansa staring at cute boys out a boarded up window. Two boys in particular, in fact.





	Shuttered In

She can hardly breathe, and she's not sure if that's because of the space she's in or the sight she's seeing.

Sansa is hidden from view by the shutters of a boarded up window, barely able to see through the cracks. Not that Robb and Jon would be paying enough attention to notice her anyway. She's not sure why there _is_ window, perhaps this was once part of the room proper, but now she's hidden in a tiny crevice, kneeling on the floor so as not hit her head on the ceiling.

Jon and Robb have no shyness with each other, they hide not one inch of their bodies from view as they sponge themselves down after training, and Sansa's eyes go wide as she drinks it all in. Their muscles built from years of sword practice. Their mouths still panting from exhaustion. And their cocks... Robb is thicker, so big and heavy she bites her lip to look at it, thinking it would hurt to have that inside you. But Jon is longer, his prick slim and elegant to match the rest of his body. Gods, how she wants to–

_They are my brothers,_ she reminds herself. _I am not lusting after them. I'm just..._

The thought dissipates. What is she doing if not lusting after them? What could she possibly be doing?

Robb sponges absent-mindedly between his thighs, drawing her attention even more towards his cock. Sansa lets out a whine that sounds needy and pathetic even to her own ears, like a bitch in heat. Her slit throbs between her legs and she squeezes them together, aching so much to touch herself, but she can't. That would be to give in to the horrible sin of what she's doing.

“Fuck!” She jumps a mile as a voice comes from the entrance, her head panning round to see someone knock their skull against the ceiling just as she did. Theon Greyjoy stands in front of her, and he stares at her, bemused. “Er, hello Sansa,” he says, having clearly not expected anyone to be here. “Have you seen a necklace round here? A friend of mine wanted me to return it to her.”

For a long time, Sansa just sits there, frozen in shock and terror. Then she hurriedly scrambles to her feet. “I'm so sorry!” she blurts out. “I was just leaving, I won't – ow!” she whacks her head on the ceiling again, and in the moment that disorients her, Theon scoffs.

“Hey, relax. You have as much right to this place as I do. Though you might want to be careful of any stains,” he says. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Her jaw drops open, and her eyes drop to the floor. At the way she blushes, he chuckles. “Staring at cute boys, I'll be bound.” Then she looks back up, to see if he'll decide he's embarrassed her enough and just leave, but instead, she sees him lean down and peer through the shutters himself. She feels sick. _Oh no._

He stares. He stares for a long, long time. Then he turns to her, smirking. “Lady Stark,” he says, his voice low and dangerous, “what _have_ you been doing?”

Sansa can feel her face turning from brilliant red to deathly white. “I'll – I'll just–”

“Oh no you don't.” Theon catches her by the shoulder before she can even think of running away. “You have been staring at cute boys,” he says as he takes a step towards her. “At your own brothers. You've been watching them naked, watching them bathe themselves, eyeing their cocks... They don't even know you're here, do they? You dirty, dirty girl.”

Sansa lets out a helpless, defeated whimper. “Please don't tell them,” she begs him with her biggest, most innocent eyes.

Theon chuckles again. “Oh, don't worry my lady. Don't you know I never kiss and tell?” Sansa's sure that's a lie, given the number of times she's accidentally overheard him telling Jon and Robb (or anyone who will listen) about some girl he's dishonoured. But the thought abandons her quickly, because she then realises he's now standing so close she can feel him pressed against her. More specifically, she can feel him hardening against her thigh. She gasps.

“I bet you're soaked through,” he whispers in her ear, and then she feels his hand upon skin. Gently, he cups one of her breasts, before snaking his way down her belly. She moans. “You want their cocks. Your own brothers' cocks. You're wet as the Iron Sea just thinking about it. Oh, what would your lord father say?”

_He is seducing me,_ she realises. And she knows she ought to push him away, but somehow she cannot. Not when every part of her body seems to ache to be touch. Instinctively, she pushes herself harder against his prick, sighing when she feels it throb.

His hand finds her skirt and she lets him push it up above her waist, moaning when he rubs her through her smallclothes. “Do you want me to fuck you, Lady Stark?” he asks. “I admit, I'm not your brothers. But I have a cock, I'll do in a pitch.”

“Oh,” she gasps, and she throws her head back. “Ow!” she says as she smacks it again.

Theon laughs as he gently tugs her underthings down her thighs. She spreads her legs to make it easier for him without even thinking about it. “I'll take that as a yes,” he says, and his finger slides across her folds, finding her just as slick and wet as he expected. She whines and her knees buckle. “Have you ever done this before?” And she shakes her head. Will she really allow this? Is she really going to lose her maidenhead to her father's ward in a tiny hidden hovel, after he caught her staring at her brothers bathing?

And yet, she craves it so much, she can't possibly stop.

He grins at her. “I'm honoured.” And he drives one finger straight into her cunt.

She gasps as he immediately starts to fuck her with it, hard and fast, and she rocks back towards him, trying to get more. “Theon,” she moans.

“You don't have to flatter me by pretending I'm what's going through your mind,” he tells her. “You're thinking about your brothers. You wish they were the ones here fucking you. You wish you were taking both their cocks so hard you'd forgot your own name. It's alright, my lady, I don't mind.”

Well, now she is. She moans desperately as she imagines if Jon and Robb were here, if they were the ones fingering her open to take their cocks, if they were watching her spread her legs so easily for Theon, like a slut...

Suddenly she's turned around and pinned against the wall; she gasps as Theon grins above her, squeezing her arse roughly. “Up,” he says and she finds she's being hoisted onto his waist, her legs curled around the small of his back, and the space is far too small for this – she has to bury her face in the crook of his neck so she won't hit her head again. _Perhaps this isn't happening,_ she tells herself. _Perhaps I hit my head so hard I passed out, and it's all of a dream._ Still, his prick presses through his breeches right against her cunt, and she squirms back onto it frantically. He laughs and thrusts toward her.

“Your brothers are so big, aren't they?” he says, and she gasps. “I know you were looking. Robb's so thick, and Jon's so long. It's just as well I break you in for them. I know they'd hate to hurt you.”

She mewls, and then two of his fingers find her cunt again, slamming inside and making her scream. “Theon!” she gasps, writhing against him, and, one hand still wound around his shoulders so she won't fall, she starts frantically scrabbling to try and unlace him. “Fuck me, fuck me, please...”

“In a second, my lady,” he says as he adds a third finger, and _oh_ , that stretches her, that hurts, and yet she craves it all the more for that. “Are you that desperate for cock? Would you beg your brothers like that? Would you act like such a desperate whore?”

“Yes!” she cries, and now she can't help but imagining it, lying on her bed and pleading with them, offering them anything, letting them do whatever they want with her if only they'll fill her little cunt. “Please, I need your cock, I need their cocks, I need... oh...”

“Thought so,” says Theon, and she gasps as his fingers are removed and somehow his breeches her unlaced. He takes himself in hand and lines himself up with her slit. She whimpers and squirms to try and force it in. _Please, please..._ “I probably should warn you though,” he tells her with a wink, “I'm pretty big myself.”

He thrusts inside.

Sansa mewls, throwing her head back and hitting herself again, but the pain barely registers under the feel of his cock splitting her open. _Oh, gods._ It hurts, it does hurt, but the pain seems to make every muscle in her body sing. Slowly, he drives his length into her as far as it will go, and she's so tightly wound she can barely take it, but he doesn't seem to be complaining.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Such a tight virgin cunt... Your brothers don't know what they're missing.”

“Gods,” she whimpers, feeling her slit clench and throb around his length. “Please, I – oh...”

“I know,” he says as he starts to fuck her – not roughly, he makes some concession to her virginity, but not _that_ gently either. Either way, it doesn't stop her hopelessly rutting back toward him. “You're gagging for it. What are you, Lady Stark?”

“Gagging for it,” she echoes him. “Gagging for it like a desperate whore... _oh!_ ”

He fucks her harder at that, and she loves him for it, scratching at his shoulders through his tunic. “Right,” he says. “Gods, if they could see you now. You're so bloody fuckable, Sansa. You'd have the cocks you want in a second. How could they resist?”

She flushes, bizarrely flattered, and feels his length slip even deeper inside her. _A miracle,_ she thinks, her head spinning. “I still get first go though,” he says. “I'll have my way with you, and then your brothers can have a go. One after another, until you think you can't take anymore. Would you like that?”

“Oh, yes,” she moans, already feeling like she can't take any more, but at the same time desperately, desperately wanting to. “I want all your cocks in my cunt – I want you to share me – I want–”

“Fuck,” he grunts, and suddenly his two fingers still wet with her juices are pressed against her lips, She blinks. “Go on, suck them.” She does as he says, opening her mouth and tasting herself, moaning and flushing even deeper at how filthy that makes her feel. “Suck them like you want to suck your brothers cocks. You do want that, don't you? Want us to share your holes between the three of us. Want something to suck while I fuck your pretty cunt?”

Sansa moans and starts bobbing her head upon Theon's fingers. Yes, she wants to. She imagines that she _is,_ closing her eyes and thinking that it's Robb's cock in her mouth, or Jon's, yes Jon's is thinner that makes more sense, but Robb is waiting for her, ready to fuck her face as soon as Jon's done, while Theon's still fucking her cunt, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. When Theon pulls his fingers away with a pop, she lets out a disappointed whine.

Theon's nails dig into the small of her back, and she leans forward, not sure what he's doing until she feels his spit-soaked fingers trace ever so gently over her rear, along the cleft of her buttocks, briefly delving down to coat themselves with the slickness of her cunt also. _Oh gods, I shouldn't,_ thinks Sansa, knowing just how filthy it is, but when she feels his index finger press against the hole he's not already fucking, she whines and bucks back toward it.

“Oh, you like that?” She nods, and gasps as his finger breeches the tightly wound muscle. Oh, it _hurts_ , her body tells her how much she was not meant to do this, and yet she aches for it. “Oh, you do,” says Theon as her rocks her up and down on his cock while spreading her arse with his finger, and she smothers a scream in his neck. “You like having your arse fucked. What would your brothers think if they saw, I wonder, their precious little sister taking my cock up her arse like a two-copper slut. What would they think you are, Lady Stark?”

She moans against his skin. “They'd think I'm a whore,” she says, unable to keep the words back. “They'd think – I'm a desperate, willing slut, and they ought to put their cocks in me right that second–”

Theon laughs as he fucks her even harder, his finger buried down to the knuckle, and she yelps. “Oh, you'd like that too,” he tells her. “Us to get impatient and share you, one cock for all your holes, use you every way we can.”

And Sansa moans desperately as she imagines it, being trapped between their three strong handsome bodies, sucking one of her brothers cocks while they other slams inside her cunt, and while Theon nails her arse, so she could feel that same throbbing heat of his prick in her everywhere, everywhere it'll go, Jon and Robb taking turns on her arse while Theon keeps fucking her like this, swallowing come at the same time she feels it spilling between her legs, being taken again and again until she can't even walk anymore, and she's trembling in Theon's arms. “Theon – Theon–”

“Fuck,” he grunts and then he fucks her harder, a second finger pushing inside her arse, and Sansa can't help but scream. _Oh gods, it's too much_ , she thinks as everything in her seems to tighten, she can barely breathe again, and she does not know whether she should beg him to stop or beg for more before something happens to her, her body hit by a wave of raw pleasure so stunning it's almost painful, making her squeal and clench around Theon's length before her body goes strangely limp. _Did I – Did I just–?_

Her head spins as she tries to recover, and she goes dizzy as she's under lifted up and off Theon's prick with a grunt, spun around and bent over, leaning against the window. “Look at them,” Theon tells her, smacking her rear before three fingers – she's not sure if they're the same fingers that were just in her arse – find her sopping cunt and push back inside ruthlessly. Sansa cries out in her oversensitivity. “Look at your brilliant big brothers, so noble and handsome. Imagine if you were out there with them and they were fucking you for all the world to see.”

And Sansa stares between the cracks of the shutters, at Robb and Jon. They're both mostly dressed now, Robb laughing as Jon tosses a wet sponge at him and he ducks. Gods, if she was there with them... she imagines herself on her hands and knees on the floor, taking them both from either end, a mad, perverted, incestuous, brotherfucking whore, and gods she _wants_ – “Jon – Robb–”

A second wave of pleasure hits her, rawer and more painful than the first, and behind her Theon lets out a long, low groan. “Fuck,” he says and she looks down to see him spend himself upon the floor, a pudding of seed forming between her legs. Theon's not fool enough to risk getting a bastard on his warden's daughter, and she should be grateful for that, but she finds herself strangely disappointed he didn't choose to come in her. _I'd feel like such a slut with his seed dripping down my thighs,_ she thinks, and shudders. She wonders what he would think if she fell to her knees and cleaned it up with her mouth. Would he like that? Or would she just embarrass herself? _Probably both,_ she thinks, and blushes.

Sansa makes no move to adjust her skirts, or put her underthings back on – she has no idea where they are anyway. Instead she stays in place, leaning against the window, trying to get her breath back. Behind her, she hears a popping noise, as if Theon is cleaning her off his fingers with his mouth. “So,” he says, sounding almost as out of breath as she is, “did you get what you wanted, Lady Stark?”

She bites her lip, staring across the empty courtyard in front of her. _No I didn't._ Her cunt aches from how hard he fucked her, traces of her maidenblood across her thighs, and yet... _I want my brother's cocks._ Theon fucked her, and fucked her well, and yet she craves more.

Hesitantly, she looks back over her shoulder. “Theon,” she says, and then she turns pink, like she's still a blushing maid somehow. “Would you mind if I – visited your chambers tonight?”

A pause, and then he grins at her. “Oh, Lady Sansa. You're welcome to my chambers any time you like.” And then, almost childishly, he flicks her nose. “Though I should warn you: you never know who you'll find there.”

 


End file.
